On the Matter of Gentlemen Thieves
by AkoyaMizuno
Summary: On the matter of Gentlemen Thieves, and, in the specific, Kaitou 1412, known commonly as Kaitou Kid...


_Author's Notes: I've been reading Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Thief. I lay all blame for this on that fact. Take it as you will._

...

Dearest Brother,

When I wrote you last it was to inform you of the notice that had been sent regarding our family's precious heirloom: the Starfire Opal. I write today as a continuance of that missive, as well as to share certain thoughts of my own on the nature of gentlemen thieves.

Though I believe the news would have already reached your ears it behoves me to inform you that our great grandmother's necklace has indeed been both stolen and subsequently returned into my own keeping. I have been informed that this is quite normal for the thief in question, though I am still baffled as to the potential reason behind such an action.

In abeyance of your no doubt inevitable question: yes, the gem has been examined and proven without a shadow of doubt to be real. It has not been replicated or replaced and has mostly certainly come to no harm. It has, in fact, come back mildly cleaner than it left. This I attribute to an off-hand comment I myself made to a young lady that was later discovered in actuality to be a young man.

On the matter of Gentlemen Thieves, and, in the specific, Kaitou 1412, known commonly as Kaitou Kid, I currently find myself in something of a quandary. I found the young man to be unaccountably charming during the brief period of our acquaintance and am struggling to reconcile this impression with the nature of his crimes.

That the man is a thief is in no doubt. Where I find difficultly is in the subsequent attachment of the term 'criminal.'

There is, it appears, a kind of honour that has little to do with the laws of any land and more to do with the callings of the human spirit. That a person can break one and not the other is not precisely a new thought. It is, however, an invigorating one.

I have come to the conclusion that there is some folly inherent in the human psychology that renders us blind to fault when it comes to the creature known as the gentleman thief. They are princes in a gallery of rogues, Kaitou Kid perhaps more so than most, if only for his insistence on absolute pacifism.

Well, perhaps pacifism is incorrect. Though I have little doubt that he is quite capable of aggression, I also have no doubt that he would no more see harm come to his pursuers than he would cause harm himself. It may be better to say that Kaitou Kid is something of a 'diamond in the rough.'

Your thoughts on the matter would be greatly appreciated.

With love,

The Countess Cornelia Aurélie La Sione of Valsetnia

...

Dear Cornelia,

Upon hearing the details of Kaitou Kid's escapade, details you yourself conveniently left out of your last piece of correspondence, I am left with a far less favourable impression.

Your 'diamond in the rough' is little more than a common vagabond. Worse, in fact, in that at least the common vagabond has a lack of education and resources as his excuse. A thief who returns his treasures has nothing to speak for him. He makes mockery of both the law and the honour you so graciously attribute him!

That the thief in question is notoriously clever does little to abate my impression. That he is known as a rogue who attempts to charm any lady who crosses his path only makes it worse.

I suspect that this folly of human psychology you speak of is, in fact, a folly of women kind in specific rather than the race as a whole.

When were you planning on informing me that the thief absconded with not only the Starfire Opal but with your person as well?

Your brother,

Prince Richard La Sione of Valsetnia

...

Dear Brother

Kaitou Kid did not, as you put it, 'abscond' with me. It was a simple matter of the jewel being on my person during a crucial moment. I assure you that I am as unharmed as the Starfire Opal is.

My decision not to inform you of this was based, quite correctly, on your likely over-reaction. It is good to confirm my knowledge of your humours has grown no less accurate during my stay in Japan.

Kindly do refrain from insulting both myself and woman-kind as a whole.

As to Kaitou Kid's reasons, I am certain I do not know. I am equally certain that they exist. Whether they are sufficient to absolve him of his sins is for God alone to know.

However, I do believe that a thief who both returns his treasures and actively seeks to avoid harm has a great deal to speak for him.

A rather great deal indeed.

Your sister,

The Countess Cornelia Aurélie La Sione of Valsetnia

...

Dear Cornelia,

In the future do not seek my opinion if you do not wish to hear it.

I will give you this and this only: Your gentleman thief has a way with people.

He has certainly charmed you.

- Richard

...

Dearest Richard,

Why, yes. I do believe he has.

Love,

Cornelia


End file.
